FMA: Until Now
by Toonytoons1
Summary: A odd humor and romanticly sad story between Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes! Yoai and some spoilers at the end! It'll make you cry... Enjoy! :


Fullmetal Alchemist : Until Now

FMA: Until Now

(Roy x Maes! Yoai!)

(Spoilers at the end)

Roy Mustang sat in his office, just like any other day. Head facing down and stamping piles of papers that had been given to him by Hawkeye. But this same old day changed when Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes walked in and started once again bragging about his new girlfriend. Mostly his ideas of marring her though. Mustang tried to ignore it and act civilized but it was getting to be too much! As soon as everyone in the office left Hughes had one last target to pester. Roy Mustang AKA The Flame Alchemist…

Hughes grinned and casually walked over to Mustangs desk where the younger an also infuriated alchemist sat. Hughes leaned forward over the oak wood desk and placed a hand on the scattered papers that layered it while the other pulled a photo from his breast pocket. Roy, without moving his head up eyed Hughes hand and where it was reaching with his dark black orbs. But Hughes paused…

"Hughes. Don't pester me with your stupid girlfriend's photos. Please…" Roy said angrily to Hughes who was hovering over his desk.

"You know Roy I sometimes think you're jealous of me." Hughes said almost immediately after while he retreated his hand and placed that one too on the paper covered desk.

"Tch. Why would I be jealous of you? I'm fine with my single life." Roy retorted and snatched a pen from its holder that was on the side of the desk near Hughes hand and began to write his signature on some documents.

Hughes watched as Mustang started flying through papers like they were nothing. Hughes debated on replying before he had a thought. Hughes waited for the right moment and once it came he quickly snatched the pen from Roy when the pen was off the paper. He didn't want to take any chances on being beaten to death over a ruined document.

"Hughes! Damn it! Give me my pen!" Roy demanded, slamming his gloved hands on the desk and standing up kicking the chair out from behind himself angrily.

Hughes looked at Roy for a moment then at the pen in his hand. He always had ways of getting Roy's attention when he wanted, but he could've used a better tactic. Hughes smiled a worried look at the frustrated young soldier whose face was scrunching up angrily like he was going to beat Hughes down. Hughes quickly put the pen in his pocket and leaned in closer so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry Roy, why don't I treat you to a drink at the local bar downtown, hm?" Hughes suggested in an apologetic tone to the man who was about to sock him in the face.

Roy just glared and Hughes just waited for the answer. Finally Roy sighed then pinched and messed with the wrinkle between his eyebrows with his one hand while the other stayed placed on the desk. Hughes's face lit up with joy. He'd won once again, he knew it and so did Roy.

"Fine Hughes. But I'm still complaining to your superiors about this…" Roy said, removing his hand from his desk and walking around to Hughes side.

Hughes came up behind then placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and leaned over it so that they could see each other's face. Hughes then gave him a reassuring. Roy tilted his head to the side a bit and rolled his eyes before walking away which made Hughes release his grip on Roy's shoulder. Hughes frowned then followed after Roy who was getting his coat on and scarf.

"You look comfy." Hughes smiled as he stopped next to Roy at the door.

"No actually I'm not. You know that better than anyone Hughes. I hate the December… Snow is horrible. I'd rather be warm and cozy inside my house right now. You know that." Roy reminded with a growl and glanced at the warm smile Hughes was giving him.

"You're always so cold Roy." Hughes chuckled before continuing. "Someday when I'm gone you're going to remember the first time we both ever saw the snow. Back in the desert, In Ishbal." Hughes said softly and in the process opened the door for Roy.

"Maybe but, I doubt you'll be gone before me." Roy concurred with a grin as he exited the room into the hallway with Hughes following after as he shut the door behind them both…

"Ok we'd like TWO of your strongest alcoholic beverages _and_ a booth!" Hughes demanded, slamming in the door in that led into the bar then quickly ushered Roy in.

Mustang of course hissed angrily at his touch, but Hughes didn't mind. They both were soon seated in one of the last corner booths and waited for their drinks to come. Roy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he sat next to a guy, let alone in a corner booth! It felt like forever as the seconds passed by them both.

Hughes's yawn caught Roy's attention and Roy just watched as Hughes nestled back in his seat, hands placed on his stomach and sunk down a little while he stretched out his legs under the table. Roy couldn't help but feel like yawning after seeing that. Roy hunched over and placed his head on the table while his arms dangle underneath. Hughes couldn't help but find this somewhat amusing.

"So," Hughes said breaking the silence. "Did Riza work you to death today?"

"Yeah. How did you guess?" Roy asked sarcastically.

Hughes pushed himself up then took a finger to his stubbly chin and scratched it momentarily before answering back.

"I don't know just luck I guess." Hughes chuckled and glanced over at Roy whose eyes were now shut.

"Hey Hughes?" Roy mumbled lightly.

"Yeah Roy?" Hughes answered putting his full attention on Roy.

"I was thinking-."

"Hold on the drinks are here." Hughes interrupted as a waiter approached the table with two large jugs on a tray.

"Here you go sirs'!" The waitress chirped and set one of the ice cold jugs into front either man then left.

Roy sat up then took his drink by the handle and pulled it towards himself. Hughes watched it leave a little water trail on the table as Roy pulled it close. Hughes soon did the same. Roy and Hughes picked up their Jugs in unison and took a few big gulps. Roy jumped a bit when Hughes put down his jug fast and hard almost slamming it. Hughes took a big breath of air and then busted out laughing.

"Hughes what the hell are you doing?" Roy asked in a loud whisper as he glared at his crazy friend who was laughing like a mad man.

Hughes stopped and the tremors of laugher and looked at Roy for a moment before his expression grew dull. Roy raised an eyebrow at the strange action and set his jug down lightly on the table. Hughes glanced away then back into Roy's black round orbed eyes before he sighed.

"I'm blowing off some steam…" Was Hughes excuse.

Roy cocked his head and was puzzled. Hughes never acted like this. It was strange and downright odd. Finally Roy figured it out! _Hughes must be having troubles with his new girlfriend Garcia…_ Roy thought. Roy sighed before he took up his glass and chugged down the rest of the liquid inside it. Hughes stared in shock as Roy slammed down the empty jug and began to laugh aloud.

"Roy? What the hell are you going?" Hughes gaped.

"Why I'm blowing off some steam!" Roy said happily then gave Hughes a quick wink.

Hughes smiled and watched as his partners laughter ceased. Roy just smiled and was going to say something but before Roy could. It hit him. All his thoughts became fuzzy and he forgot what he was going to say. He felt he cheeks go red, he was flushed now. Hughes watched as Roy began to sway a little in his seat. Roy made that frustrated face as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"You okay Roy?" Hughes asked uncertain of what to do.

Roy nodded and smiled up at Hughes reassuringly. Hughes wasn't really sure now that coming here was a good idea. But Roy said he was ok so Hughes trusted him. A few hours had past and they both had drunk over three jugs. Luckily Hughes didn't get drunk that easily. But Roy on the other hand…

"Roy what the hell are you doing?" Hughes shouted and watched as his comrade began to take off his coat, scarf, and start to unbutton his shirt.

"But I'm hot-." Roy said lazily, a hiccup trailing off the end of his sentence.

Hughes blushed and narrowed his gaze on Roy. He quickly got out from the booth and walked over to Roy's side. Hughes then bent down to pick up Roy's clothes but when he looked up he made sour face. Roy had unbuttoned his shirt, token it off, and was now wearing it as a scarf.

"Roy! Damn it! Put on your shirt!" Hughes growled then took the shirt from Roy and began to dress him.

"No!" Roy hisses back.

The fight over putting on clothing went on for about five minutes until Hughes finally won. Hughes with all his might got the young soldier onto his back and exited the bar out into the snowy streets of Central. But Hughes didn't get far because it started turning into a blizzard and all Hughes could do was look for a cheap hotel to stay in for the night.

Hughes groaned as he carried his friend to the closest Hotel. Upon entering the first hotel he saw he found out it was a 3star which meant more money. Hughes sighed and dropped his head in defeat. _Could this get any worse?_ He thought as he wondered up to the counter where the manager stood on the phone.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I get a room please?" Hughes asked as he tried to pull out his wallet without dropping Roy.

"Sure. Here you can pay me later…" The manager smiled and handed him a room key.

Hughes looked surprised as took the room key cautiously. _Okay… Odd guy. But, he was nice! _Hughes thought as wondered suspiciously down the long seeming halls to their room and halted at the door with the numbers 101 inscribed on its handle. Hughes raised an eyebrow. _Clever…_ He thought as he put the key into the lock and turned it with ease. Then he retrieved the key and stuck it in his pocket for safe keeping as he carried Roy into the room on his back.

Hughes groaned, grunted and complained with each step bringing him closer into the room, heading straight for the bed. Hughes was halfway in the room when he felt movement on his back, a twitch. Roy was waking up, quickly too. _I wonder if he's still drunk?_ Hughes thought as he finally took his last step. Now he stood in front of the bed.

"Oh Maes~." Whispered a playful familiar voice in Hughes ear.

Hughes froze when he felt arms wrap around his neck and he watched as some slim, slightly calloused fingers linked together into front. _Definitely still drunk!_ Hughes's mind yelled as the delicate hands began to move again. But Hughes quickly threw Roy off his back onto the bed and the sound of the bed creaking beneath made Roy open his eyes to find Hughes standing and glaring at him. Roy lazily hoisted himself up to his elbows as he watch the older man walk to the door, shut it and lock it.

"Eh' Maes," Roy began to unbutton his tops first few buttons. "Wanna' play?"

Hughes made a _Hm? _noise then turned around to see Roy slowly stripping his shirt off in a seductive manner. Hughes felt his cheeks flare up and he choked, if it was even possible to choke on spit. Roy chuckled and continued to unbutton his white button up slowly.

"Quit playing Roy. I _know_ you don't mean it." Hughes said in an annoying grunt while he pushed up his glasses with the tip of his finger, which was sort of a habit.

"What if I do?" Roy said in a needy tone, nibbling his own lower lip.

Hughes sighed and approached the bed where the seductive Roy lay. Roy slowly tried to get out off the bed and stand up to the approaching man, but Hughes wouldn't allow it. Roy yelped in shock Hughes quickly spun him around and threw him face down onto the bed making the bed make a huge crease. But the mattress quickly shaped Roy belly like a cradle.

"Damn it Roy… stop acting…" Hughes growled as he climbed onto the bed next to his friend and positioned himself near the legs so he could take off Roy's shoes.

Roy just grumbled something and lay there quietly as Hughes removed his shoes for him. Once the shoes were off, Hughes began to take off the socks. Roy just lay there quietly and smiled while he nuzzled his chin into the sheets. Hughes threw the shoes and socks into a pile and then began on his own.

"Why won't you take me seriously?" Roy murmured sadly.

"Because," Hughes threw his shoes aside and began to take off his socks. "You're drunk…" He replied simply.

"…So what if I wasn't? Would you take me seriously then…?" Roy asked, turning over onto his back then placed the back side of one hand on his forehead while he stared at the ceiling fixture.

Hughes looked over his shoulder at Roy. He wasn't sure what to say and where did all this come from? Hughes just looked away and threw his socks aside into the pile.

"I don't know Roy… I've got a girlfriend Roy…" Hughes reminded sadly which was odd.

Roy stared at his friend for a long moment and began to feel bad for asking such a stupid question. Roy always had a way with women, but, when it came to Hughes. He didn't know why but he couldn't do anything but stare and watch. He always knew what to say, but now he was clueless.

"Hey, I'm sorry Hughes…" Roy apologized softly before he sat up and began to get up off the bed.

Hughes felt his heart drop for some reason. It felt as if he'd turned down a new offer from life. Something that would make him happy, something or no, someone who wanted to love him and that's when he realized. He had reached out, grabbed the white cuff of Roy's button up and held it tightly.

"Wait…" Hughes said shortly.

It felt as though he had no air in his chest. He'd never realized how much Roy meant to him through all these years. The academy, the war in Ishbal and of course now… Hughes tenses a bit as he pondered on what to say. He'd just grabbed Roy's shirt and was now stripping over his own thoughts. Hughes felt pathetic.

"Hughes… you don't need to feel bad. I'm your best friend." Roy said with a somewhat distorted smile which hurt Hughes even more.

Hughes pulled on the shirt lightly and lean closer just a bit as he tried to say something a bit decent. Oh this was horrible. Hughes hadn't a clue what to say. Hughes opened his mouth and let out a little squeak noise in hopes of saying something and Roy smiled.

"Do you want a kiss?" Roy abruptly and grinned.

Hughes froze stiff and he went into a full body blush as the younger officer leaned in close. Hughes swallowed a huge lump in his throat when their lips brushed. It felt weird, it felt unnatural, it felt wrong, and it felt good… Hughes's eyes widened as Roy slowly climbed on top of him and began to kiss Hughes neck.

"Wa- Wait… Roy I-… I thought this was just a kiss…?" Hughes stuttered nervously as he tried not to focus on the heated lips on his neck.

Roy pushed his comrade back into the sheets and climbed on top of him. Roy then planted his butt on Hughes firm stomach with his legs on either side. So he wouldn't be able to move away. Hughes tried not to make a noise when Roy bent down and slipped his hands under and up his shirt. But Roy really was good.

"Roy, stop… We can't…" Hughes said heavily, his voice breathless and low.

Roy's hands began to mess around under the shirt, sliding the shirt up little by little as he bent down further and started to lick, kiss and suck Hughes neck. Roy knew exactly what he was doing and Hughes guessed that he was no longer drunk. No, in fact Hughes knew he was no longer drunk!

"Maes," Roy hovered up to Hughes's ear. "I lied, I'm jealous… Not because I don't have a girlfriend though. I'm jealous because you were taken from me by that girl and now I'm alone. I wanted you all to myself, I did. But now," Roy paused momentarily "I just can't take it. You, always showing those pictures of her to everyone. It pisses me off. It bothers me because it's just a reminder of how I can't have you…" Roy paused again this time a little longer before continuing and removed his hands from under Hughes shirt then resting them on his chest while he laid his head down on it as well "I _LOVE_ you Hughes… Ever since Ishbal I've loved you… I was going to ask you if you'd consider being mine, but then," Roy sniffled and Hughes felt a tears sink through his shirt and felt warm damp spot get bigger. Hughes eyes widened as he continued to listen to the crying man on top of him. "You said you loved someone else back in Central and that after the war you would come back and marry her!" Roy cried into Hughes's shirt and gripped the fabric tightly for comfort.

Hughes felt his heart break into pieces as he felt his best friend, his comrade, his fellow soldier, fellow military man cry and confess how much _he_ loved him. Hughes felt a small delicate tear fall down his cheek and he shut his eyes tight. He couldn't help but feel so guilty, so torn, so sad, so bad, so… unbearable…

"Roy… I'm sorry." Hughes said, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man and holding him tight to his chest.

Roy wasn't usually the one to hug someone but he couldn't help but want to right now. Slowly Roy slid his arms around the older man and buried his face into the damp shirt even more. Hughes shut his eyes tightly and felt the man's tremors of painful crying. He couldn't imagine how Roy felt, for this long as well. Hughes always knew Roy hated pictures of Garcia and he also knew Roy when he came into the office Roy would often glance at him, but… Hughes hugged Roy tighter.

"I'm so sorry Roy… So sorry… Can you please look at me?" Hughes required sadly as he held himself up a bit on his elbow, just enough to so the top of Roy's head.

Roy sniffled a few time before his head slowly parted from the wet clothing to look up at Hughes. Hughes's eyes widened at the sight of Roy's sad face. He had bags under his bloodshot glassy eyes and he even had a runny nose. This made it hard to look at him. Hughes grit his teeth just a bit as he took the arm wrapped around Roy and used it to cup Roy's cheek. With his thumb Hughes wiped away the tears of either eye and then put on the best smile he could.

"Roy," He sighed and tried to sit up a bit, positioning Roy in his lap. "You know. I never realized how important you were to me… Until now… Forgive me…" Hughes said softly as his brushed their lips against each other once more with his eyes shut.

"Hughes..." Roy sniffled sadly as he let their lips connect.

"I love you." Hughes said lovingly against Roy's lips, sitting up and pulling Roy close as they kissed.

"I love you too-?" Roy was quickly interrupted when Hughes deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue in fast as it could searched through all the secret caverns.

Roy was shocked for a moment before his eyes hooded and his snaked his arms around Hughes neck. Hughes though was getting tired of holding himself up with his one arm so he scotched himself up against the was for support and dragged Roy along as well. In the process he'd accidently nipped Roy's tongue making it bleed. But Roy didn't care, he just wanted more.

"Damn it Roy…" Hughes growled through the kiss then pushed Roy off of him onto his back which of course pated their lips leaving a trail of saliva on their mouths.

Hughes then quickly climbed on top of Roy with no delay and began to kiss his way down Roy's neck, down his and belly then stopped at the pants line. Roy stared down and Hughes who was looking straight back up at him. Roy took one of his hands and began nibbling on one of his own knuckles, then nodded in aprovement for Hughes to continue.

"Roy… I'm not too sure if I'll do a good job, but I'll try to please you the best I can." Hughes giggled, staring back down at the zipper that he was now unzipping.

Roy listened as Hughes purred his name in the process of undoing his pants. Roy couldn't believe this was actually happening! He couldn't believe things turned out like this for him. He was so happy… The love of his life AKA his best friend was about to make love to him and was all his now…

"Whoa Roy, you're big!" Hughes gaped in awe of the huge muscle before his eyes.

Roy looked down to see what he was talking about and went wide eyed. He wasn't wearing pants anymore. Roy was so busy thinking that he didn't even notice Hughes pulling off his pants. Roy blushed hot red and watched as Hughes grabbed his member with his tough calloused hands. Hughes stroked Roy's member a few times before he stuck out his tongue and lightly licked the tip.

"Mmm-. Just right…" Hughes purred, licking it a bit more which in return received him a moan from Roy.

"Hughes!" Roy moaned within a needy whine, making Hughes chuckled and stroked his friend's shaft a bit more and admiring every sound he heard coming from Roy's luscious lips.

"Man kiddo you really get turned on easily." Hughes said with bliss and stroked him faster.

"Hughes!" Roy cried out in ecstasy, gripping the sheets in pleasurable pain, and cumming in Hughes hand.

Hughes's eye twitched and a creepy grin swept across his face. Roy was flushed and breathing heavily. Roy couldn't remember the last time someone made him cum just by their hand. Hughes giggled, licking his lips. Hughes was thrilled that he could do this to Roy; it excited him to no end. Hughes giggled and looked up at Roy.

"That fast hm? How long have you been longing for me?" Hughes chuckled and Roy just grunted.

"Oh Roy boy~? I see you're hard again. Does that mean you still want to play?" Hughes asked playfully, rubbing the tip of his finger over Roy's head entrance making him moan again.

"Shut… Up… Don't fucking… tease me!" Roy tried to demand through all the heavy breathing and panting.

"…" Hughes just looked at him with a goofy grin, which quickly turned into a sexual look when he began licking Roy's shaft clean.

Roy moaned as soon as the heated muscles touched. Roy didn't expect Hughes to be this good. No wonder woman liked going out on dates with him. He was skilled. Roy grunted when Hughes nipped and sucked at the flesh. It felt wonderful!

"Hughes... put it in your mouth…" Roy begged and pleaded.

Hughes slowly slid his tongue along the flesh until he reached the top. The he opened his mouth and stuck it in. Slowly he bobbed his head and received his reward from Roy every once in awhile, a '_loud'_ loud moan. Hughes hated to suck on a pulsating dick that was huge. But he didn't care, it was Roy's. This really in 'reality' didn't make any sense.

"Shit Hughes…" Roy growled and bit his lower lip.

"Where did you learn-!" Roy finished in a yelp when Hughes penetrated his entrance with two fingers.

Hughes moved them in and out in a rhythm just like he was doing with his head, bobbing it up and down. This was driving Roy crazy! He couldn't take it! Roy threw his head back into the sheets and moaned Hughes's name loudly before letting a load in Hughes's mouth. Hughes removed his fingers, took a big gulp and pulled himself off of Roy, letting seed dangle from his lips and from Roy's member.

"Nice, hot and delicious!" Hughes smiled, pulling himself up to Roy's face.

"Hughes… I love you." Roy said, wrapping his arms around Hughes neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Hughes leaned in close and kissed Roy deeply, letting Roy taste himself for the first time in ages. Hughes pulled away quickly after the kiss ended and got off the bed. Roy got to his elbows and watched as Hughes began taking off his pants. But Hughes paused for a moment to think. Roy cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look.

"Never mind. I was just thinking how I was supposed to have dinner with Garcia tonight," Hughes pulled his shirt off reviling his toned body. "But never mind her. I've got you!" Hughes said as he finished undoing his pants and let them drop to his ankles.

Roy blushed and looked away which made Hughes chuckle. Roy never saw Hughes dress in the locker room in the academy so he never knew how HUGE Hughes was. Hughes's was ignoramus, and long too! Roy gulped at the thought of it inside of him. _Oh fuck…_ Roy thought as he watched the naked Hughes get on the bed and crawl on top of him.

"Now do _you_ want to do the pleasures' or shall I?" Hughes purred against Roy's lips.

"…You… It'll be good experience for you since you're straight…" Roy stammered and looked away from Hughes gaze.

"Hey! Just because you're my first doesn't mean you can act as if you're cooler Roy!" Hughes snapped back immediately in Roy's face.

Roy without turning his head to face Hughes, once again set his black orbed eyes on him in shock. Roy was hearing correctly right? Hughes said 'First time' right? So he hadn't done it with a girl before? Hughes and Roy were silent for some time before Roy spoke.

"So why waste your first one me?" Roy asked nonchalantly, turning his head to face Hughes's.

"Because dumbass," Hughes blushed and looked away "I love you… I know you think we can be like this forever," Hughes expression grew sad and depressed as he continued further "But in reality we can't. So I want to make the most of it with you while I can…" Hughes voice trailed off slowly at the end but Roy understood.

Roy wrapped his arms around Hughes neck and pulled him close, giving him a loving sensual hug. Hughes looked shock, his body froze. He expected to ruin the moment and get smacked, not get a loving hug. Hughes slowly pulled away and looked into Roy's dark eyes and Roy just stared back with the warmest smile Hughes had ever seen.

"Let's not waste any time then." Roy said sweetly unwrapping one arm from Hughes neck and using that hand to cup Hughes cheek.

Hughes smiled and kissed Roy lightly on the forehead which made him giggle. Roy flipped himself onto his belly and folded his arms under his chin, resting and waiting for Hughes to move. Hughes blushed, took a gulp, and then slowly situated himself behind Roy.

"Hey Roy?" Hughes said shyly

"Yeah?"

"So what do I do? I mean I know you're supposed to give a guy a blowjob but..." Hughes paused and felt his body burn up; he was in full body blush.

"But what?" Roy asked.

"What do I do now?" Hughes whispered.

Roy burst out laughing and all Hughes could do was watch the tremors of laughter erupt from his lovers' throat. Hughes felt terribly awkward now. Hughes couldn't believe he'd come this far with Roy and didn't know what to do. Without warning Roy got up and pounced on Hughes causing Hughes to fall back on the bed and letting Roy take charge.

"Roy what the hell?" Hughes hissed, getting to his elbows and watching as Roy startled him.

"I'm showing you what to do." Roy replied happily.

Hughes blushed when Roy took a hold of Hughes huge long member and put it at his own entrance. Roy could feel Hughes pulsating in his hand and blushed a little. Hughes could help but grunt when Roy began his decent down onto him member.

"Roy! It's too tight!" Hughes whined as Roy slowly got the tip in.

"I know," Roy grunted "You're supposed to use lube or something!"

Hughes let his head fell back, dangling in the air inches from the pillow underneath. Hughes and Roy moaned loudly as got halfway down. Hughes quickly placed a hand on Roy's wait to help guide him down.

"Roy it hot…. And tight….. You're constricting around me. It feels awesome…." Hughes said huskily.

But Roy didn't answer. Roy was to busy dealing with the pleasurable pain filling him up. Finally Roy was on and they both sat there for a few moments. Hughes just laid there trying to think of ways this could get any better while Roy was loving the feeling of having Hughes inside of him.

"So," Hughes forced himself up into sitting position so he could hold Roy. "Does sex get any better?" Hughes asked with distorted trademark grin.

"Well if you were on top maybe you could've found that." Roy said breathlessly, wrapping he legs and arms around Hughes.

"I'll have to fix that then won't I?" Hughes happily then pushed Roy and himself over so Hughes was hovering over Roy. (Still connected)

"Hughes! Don't move like that! It hurt!" Roy snapped and received a light kiss on the lips.

"Sorry. So now what? Do I just move my hips?" Hughes asked clueless, and Roy nodded.

And so Hughes began to move slowly in and out of Roy making Roy whine and whimper. Hughes tried to think if that was a good sign or a bad sign. So to make sure he moved a little faster which caused them both to moan in unison. Shut his eyes and felt himself plunge deeper into Roy with every thrust. Roy's eyes were hooded and his body moved with every thrust. It felt wonderful, like heaven. Roy pulled Hughes down and buried his face into his neck to muffle the cries.

"Maes Harder!" Roy cried into Hughes bare neck and so Hughes slowly picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder with every retreat.

"Damn it Roy!" Hughes hissed and kissed Roy deeply.

"I love you Roy Mustang…" Hughes panted through the kiss and slightly smiled as they kissed.

"Promise me you'll never leave." Roy required breathlessly once their kiss parted.

"I can't promise. But I can promise you I'll die for you if I have to." Hughes purred and Roy smiled.

They both howled at their climax and came together. Soon after they fell asleep in each other's arms, body's intertwined under the covers. The rest of the night was silent and still.

-Few Year's later-

Roy held some red roses and walked down the snowy Grave Yard fields filled with snow and up to a cretin tombstone marked _Maes Hughes_. Roy bent down in the snow and placed to flowers down on the little tombstone slab. Roy let a few tears fall as he sat in front of the grave, letting the snow fall onto his blue military uniform.

"You were right Hughes," Roy tied to smile and Hughes name that was inscribed on the headstone. "I do love the snow. I just never realized it until now… I miss you Hughes and thank you." Roy whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

-End-

Inspired by the song: Because you love me…

Goodbye Hughes… Roy misses you! -Crys-


End file.
